Night Morning/Gallery
After seeing Chum Chum sneek out late at night, Fanboy learns he was enjoying a holiday called "Night Morning", where he does things he can't do between morning and night. Fanboy invites everyone over to spend Night Morning with them, but the activities don't seem as fun to them as Fanboy and Chum Chum do. Ready for bed! F&C's street at night - s1e11b.jpg Fanlair at night - s1e11b.jpg Ready for bed.jpg Chum Chum going to bed s1e11b.jpg Good night, Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy tucks Chum Chum in. Good night, Fanboy.jpg|Chum Chum tucks Fanboy in. Learning about Night Morning Fanboy and Chum Chum's street late at night s1e11b.jpg Fanboy talking in sleep s1e11b.jpg|"Zzz...Okay, Chum Chum..." I'll re-tuck you-.jpg|"...I'll re-tuck you..." Chum Chum's not in bed.jpg|"Chum Chum?" Chum Chum tiptoeing through door s1e11b.jpg Chum chum returns.jpg Chum chum finds Fanboy on the stairs.jpg Did the monster under your bed do the work.jpg Monster under fanboy's bed.jpg Why were you out this late.jpg I was enjoying my night-morning.jpg|Chum Chum tells Fanboy he was enjoying Night Morning. What's night-morning.jpg|"What's Night Morning?" Chum Chum describes what night-morning is.jpg|Chum Chum decribes to Fanboy the things about Night Morning and what it is. Cool night-morning stuff.jpg Questions Would you take a few follow-up questions.JPG|"Would you take a few follow-up questions?" Fanboy asking "Can you eat sweet potatoes?" s1e11b.jpg|"Can you eat sweet potatoes?" Fanboy asking "Can you play Chimp Chomp?" s1e11b.jpg|"Can you play Chimp Chomp?" Fanboy asking "Can you read comic books?" s1e11b.jpg|"Can you read comic books?" Fanboy and Chum Chum eating breakfast s1e11b.jpg|"Can you break-dance? Can you talk to fish?" Chum Chum eating cereal s1e11b.jpg|"Can you eat cheese through your ear?" Fanboy asking "Can you chew gum whist walking?" s1e11b.jpg|"Can you chew gum whist walking?" What do you do during night-morning-7.jpg|"Are there rocket cars? Are they red?" What do you do during night-morning-8.jpg|"Are there blueberries? Are they red?" What do you do during night-morning-9.jpg What do you do during night-morning-10.jpg What do you do during night-morning-11.jpg|"Can you wear clown shoes? Can you drink pudding through a straw? Can you ride a dog like a horse?" Fanboy asking "Are the banks open?" s1e11b.jpg|"Are the banks open?" Fanboy asking "Can you dance with mummies?" s1e11b.jpg|"CAN YOU DANCE WITH MUMMIES?!?" Fanboy asking "Can you get a good bagel?" s1e11b.jpg|"Can you get a good bagel?" What do you do during night-morning-15.jpg|"Does it rain hot gravy? Does a sasquatch give back rubs? Does it rain hot gravy?" What do you do during night-morning-16.jpg|"Are there unlimited chicken drumettes? Do monkeys shine your shoes? Is Duke there?" What do you do during night-morning-17.jpg|"Can you eat electricity? Can you pet a live tiger?" What do you do during night-morning-18.jpg|"Can you hand me some more toilet paper?" What do you do during night-morning-19.jpg|"Can you wear white after Labor Day? Do the shrimp peel and eat themselves?" Anything can happen!.jpg|"Of course! What am I thinking? It's Night Morning! Anything can happen!" You can do night-morning with me.jpg|"I don't know if you're interested, but if you want, you can do Night Morning with me." MEEEEEEE.jpg|ME?! DO NIGHT-MORNING.jpg|Do Night Morning?!?!?!?! Fanboy "I don't think I can sleep" s1e11b.jpg|"I'm going to Night Morning, I don't think I can sleep!" Fanboy "I need a lullaby" s1e11b.jpg|"I need a lullaby!" Fanboy sings himself to sleep.jpg Chum chum turns off the light.jpg Chum Chum going to sleep - s1e11b.jpg Time for Night Morning! The alarm clock strikes midnight.jpg|Chum Chum's clock strikes 12:00. It's time.jpg Fanboy's ready for night-morning.jpg Everyone's ready.jpg|The group arrives. I invited everyone to spend night-morning with us!.jpg Night-morning admission.jpg The crowd agrees.jpg I can't hear you!.jpg Sorry, it's my headgear.jpg|"Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours." Let's get this party started!.jpg It's a slumber party.jpg Precious wolf-howls.jpg In the Kitchen I usually start out with cereal.jpg|Chum Chum says he usually starts with a bowl of cereal. Let me hear ya.jpg The group roots with Fanboy.jpg Chum chum reaches for the cereal.jpg|Chum Chum reaches for the "Ice Monster Crunch Crunch" cereal. Michael takes a picture.jpg|Michael takes a picture to remember this thing. Fanboy offers refreshments.jpg What's he gonna do with the cereal.jpg The crowd unintrested.jpg|Lupe: He's just eating it. Hank: Yeah, even I can do that. He's down to the last bite.jpg Chum chum spills the cereal.jpg Francine didn't like it.jpg|Francine didn't like it. I'm outta here.jpg|Francine swipes a dollar from Fanboy and leaves. In the Living Room Chum Chum gets the remote.jpg Fanboy gets the crowd's attention.jpg Gang turning to TV s1e11b.jpg|Everyone around the TV (Note: Some kids are only seen in the widescreen format) It's on in my imagination.jpg It reminds me of my uncle.jpg|Lupe says what Chum Chum was doing reminds her of her uncle who married a chicken. Kyle takes two dollars instead of one.jpg|Kyle takes back not only one dollar, but two. Pain and suffery.jpg|"Pain and suffering!" Lupe takes a dollar.jpg|Lupe takes back her dollar. Kyle and Lupe leave.jpg|Lupe and Kyle leave. It's not over yet.jpg Precious playing flute s1e11b.jpg Angry Guests leaving Montage Chum chum does the laundry.jpg Fanboy watching Chum Chum fold a shirt s1e11b.jpg|"Man, can he fluff and fold or what?!" Fanboy unaware that Nancy is about to take her dollar s1e11b.jpg|Uh, Fanboy...? Nancy leaves.jpg|Nancy takes back her dollar. Chum Chum sharpens a pencil s1e11b.jpg Chum chum sharpens pencils.jpg|"Shar-per! Shar-per! Shar-per!" No one chants with Fanboy s1e11b.jpg|"C'mon, everyone now! Shar-per!" Fanboy final 'shar-per!' s1e11b.jpg|"Shar-per!" Duke takes back a dollar.jpg|Duke takes back his dollar. Chum chum cleans his ear.jpg|"He's cleaning the right..." Fanboy 'now the left!' s1e11b.jpg|"NOW THE LEFT!" Fanboy unaware that Hank took his dollar s1e11b.jpg|A sleepy teacher takes back his dollar. Mr. mufflin rolls out.jpg View of moon from the window s1e11b.jpg|Time passes... Chum chum knits clothes.jpg|"Knit one, purl one. Can this kid make an afghan or what?!" Michael moonwalks out.jpg| Man-Arctica's coming?!? I'm getting ready for man-arctica.jpg|Chum Chum says the best part of Night-Morning is when Man-Arctica comes. Fanboy's double-thrilled.jpg|"MAN-ARCTICA COMES HERE?!?!?!" DID YOU HEAR THAT.jpg|"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!?" Fanboy shakes chuggy.jpg|"MAAAAAN-ARRRRTIIIIIIIIIICAAAAAA!!!" Yo can't wait.jpg|"OH! MAN-ARCTICA!" Chum chum puts out cookies and milk.jpg|Chum Chum puts our cookies and milk. Man-arctica delivers presents.jpg|Chum Chum explains that Man-Arctica delivers presents to his fans. Isn't that santa clause.jpg|"Isn't that Santa Clause?" Yo and Chuggy leave.jpg|Yo and Chuggy leave. It's his first visit.jpg|Chum Chum says Man-Arctica is coming to Galaxy Hills for the first time. Fanboy can't wait to see man-arctica.jpg Fanboy gets a chair.jpg Fanboy falls asleep on Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy falls asleep on Chum Chum. Man-Arctica's here Chum Chum corrects the snack.jpg|Chum Chum discovers it's not cookies and milk-it's milk and cookies! It's Man-Arctica!.jpg We_should_take_Fanboy_with_us.jpg|"Fanboy! Ha! Fa-anboy! Man-Arctica's here for Night Morning!" Ready, faithful sidekick.jpg Away we go.jpg|They break arctic wind. I've been waiting for this.jpg Fanboy will love it as soon as he wakes up.jpg Mr. Mufflin loves night-morning.jpg|"NIGHT MORNING, WOOHOO!" To return to the "Night Morning" episode summary, click here.﻿ Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries